The Official Fanfiction Academy of Teen Titans
by NotReallyAnything
Summary: Another spinoff of Camilla Sandman's LotR fic, OFUM. This though, is OFATT and the slots are all filled up! Name Change it used to be RaeBBfolife
1. EnrollmentApology

Ello Everyone. Sorry about the looooong wait, but (dare I say it?) I drifted from TT and fanfiction. Duh. That's obvious by my lack of update-tioness.

So. As much of some of you loved this fic (which I don't know why, I just re-read it and it's horrible) i'm replacing it. Yes, that means everyone who enrolled before has to enroll again by sending me an email at randomtheatrix gmail . com (NO SPACES!) and using the NEW enrollment form. I'm so sorry for putting all of you guys through so much hell, but that's life, right?

NEW ENROLLMENT FORM

Please Read:

Dear Enrolli,

If you are younger than 13 years of age (THIRTEEN!) then please don't enroll. My personal rule, as this will most likely in later chapters become PG-14, and I don't want Jimmy and Susan's mother emailing me angrily about how I involved her baby's mouth with a same-sex mouth in a make-believe world. Got it? And judging by your email that you personally send me I WILL KNOW. Either that or the grammar is so unreadable and stupid I'll delete your form and laugh cruelly.

Second point.

USE THE FREAKING ENROLLMENT FORM I GIVE YOU NOW, NOT ANY OF THE OLD ONES!

Third Important Rule.

Do _not_, _**not**_ enroll via review. I can get fired and that means no more ficcy. Got me? Good. Don't ask questions about that.

FOURTH EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THING-

Not all applications will be used in the making of this fic. I will try. That's all I can guaruntee, so don't whinily ask me forty billion times to put you in. That won't even get you a cameo. In fact, it will piss me off and make me delete your form and block your emails. Hah.

Enrollment form is below.

**NAME IN OFATT:** You do not have to insert your real name or a pen name, but please don't put anything that you or the eight year old sitting next to you can't pronounce. Please do not include numbers or symbols. You may not name your self after a character in Teen Titans, or compound TT char's name's to make a new one (ex: BeastFire).

_**PEIRCE**_ (my personal character's name-don't even try using it.)

**COLOR:** This is split between Skin and Hair.

**SKIN:** Please refrain from listing GREEN, PURPLE, ORANGE, RED as your skin color. Lights and Darks are admitted.

_**LIGHT GRAY **_(personal character's color, if you must use, do so.)

**HAIR: **Whatever color is wanted here is allowed here. Styles, however, are not to be described in this particular area. Minimum of two colors and/or a highlight is permitted.

**SPECIES:** I realize that you might want to be a species that is from the show or maybe some fantasy realm, but tough luck, gotta choose from the following choices.

HUMAN, CHANGELING, TAMERANIAN, CYBORG, DEMON

**PEN NAME:** You must have an account on FFN, and I'll need the name.

**AGE IN OFATT**: Age must be between 14 and 18.

**LUST OBJECT:** This doesn't mean you are going to actually have sex with a character, you pervs. It's a humorous way of asking who you like the most.

**DESCRIPTION:** This is a brief, one to three paragraph discription of your characters style of clothes, hair, and personality. Paragraphs are not paragraphs if they are half a page long. Will be somewhat pissed if I have to read an entire page describing characters hair. Descriptions are not to be detail-by detail, tell me your character likes Renaissance jewelry and black and purple and I promise to make you happy with the details I provide. If your character has, say, a necklace that belonged to the authors mother who died in a car accident, just tell me and that will not only always be on them, but will also give me insight to the character.

Thank you for Enrolling in the Official Fanfiction Academy of Teen Titans, or more affectionately called "OFATT."

Lurve, hugs, and kisses (that last one is directed to guys),

RaeBBfolife

Changeling's may not have a past similar to Beastboy's, may not have any relation to Beastboy, and may not be royalty of any kind.

Tameranian's may not be related in any way to Tameranians met on the show, may not be royalty, and may not have a past even the slightest bit similar to Tameranians met on the show.

Cyborgs are not to be in any way similar to any robotic _thing_ on the show, may not have the same past as, say, Victor Stone, and may not be considered royalty. No relations whatsoever.

This one I am extremely strict about. If you choose demon you will most definitely have a much harder time in OFATT than anyone else. I will make other characters pick on you. You have been warned. The rules with Demons-you may NOT be related to Trigon or Raven. You are NOT royalty, you do not have a past similar to any Demons on the show, and you cannot be whole demon. The pairs go like this-

Changeling/Demon, Human/Demon. Rules are rules, people.

IMPORTANT

Regarding the races of the fanfic, Azarathian's are not allowed. This is due to an important plot line, as well as the fact that if you do choose Azarathian, I will label you as a poser, and with me that's as low as you get. If I have the need to label you as a poser, I will most definitely humiliate you in my fanfic, and I don't mean just as in terms of the fanfic itself, even if I don't personally agree with what I humiliate you about, I'll still do it. You have most definitely been warned.

ALSO IMPORTANT

Don't mess with the rules. You mess with my standards, I mess with you.

**If I personally change the rules for maybe five certain people who were in this fic at it's start, don't whine or call me unfair-I already know I am.**

TTTTTTTTT

Okay, well, that's done with. I know that to a lot of you I seem much different than I was before, but I've realized in order to get the point across, I need to be strict. Don't worry guys, I'm still a softy at heart.

Regarding my Fic's In Progress, I'm putting a hold on them, or at least I'll try to...creative juices might just flow in their directions too.

And yes, I am re-writing Green Heart Never Won Dark Lady-now it is to be called "Learning to Love You the Hard Way." It's a less-amaturish version of GHNWDL.

Lurveyness to all-

RaeBBfolife


	2. WTF?

The Official Fanfiction Academy of Teen Titans

OFATT for short

By RaeBBfolife

DISCLAIMER: This story is a spin-off of Miss Cam's (Camilla Sandman) Official

Fanfiction University of Middle-Earth. To enroll, email me at random theatrix gmail . com (no spaces!)

WARNING! Authors in this story will get their butts kicked. Simple as that.

**Chapter 2: "WTF?"**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Welcome to the Official Fanfiction Academy of Teen Titans, aka OFATT. Today you will have a tour of the premises, along with an interview with our Headmistress. Please try to get acquainted with the grounds, because this is the only tour offered," the British tour guide primly stated as she stood onstage. A cheer rose up when she suddenly flew towards the exit, all eyes on her. Pierce smirked and followed the throngs of students as they tried to get out the double doors and keep up with...what was the tour guide's name? Oh, yeah, Caroline.

He tugged on his sleeve as he attempted to guess how many students were surrounding him...literally countless. He chuckled as he thought about the events of the last few days. A bubble of excitement and dread mingled with his stomach when he remembered the Enrollment form.

_"Students who do not obey all rules mentioned in this document will be punished severely. The Official Fanfiction Academy of Teen Titans is therefore not responsible for any harmful actions done to the students, as they have been warned." _ And lets face it, Pierce wasn't a good little boy...why do you think he put "Pierce" as his OFATT name? Duh. Piercings riddled his body and a tattoo of Raven spread across his collar bones. Of course, in the 'real' world he didn't have but a lip ring and an earring, due to his parents' forceful reign over his life (and they didn't find out about _those_ piercing until about a week after he got them-his parents don't really notice anything.) He prided himself in being a rebel...but would they actually hurt him if he disobeyed? He had been threatened with detention and jail, but never torture (which is what they made it sound like).

Caroline shrieked as someone grabbed one of her purple combat boots, the shrill voice bringing Pierce away from his thoughts for a second, just in time to see the unlucky dude get fried by Caroline's personal mini Slade, BestBoy. He sighed and continued walking as she pointed out various places and people. Excited chatter rose up as they passed the Dorms, miniature Towers with three bedrooms each, plus two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Pierce ignored it and pulled out his Ipod, deciding to listen to My Chemical Romance. As the beautiful voice of Gerard Way filled his ears he drifted to a couple days ago. That's when it all started:

Logging on to his account, he checked his stories. Yeah, so all of them were lemons, so what? Oh, twenty more reviews! He scrolled through them, not really caring about what the others had to say, until one caught his eye.

_"From: Caroline_

_This is absolute rubbish. Raven would never, ever do anything like this, especially since...well, never you mind. But she wouldn't even dream of having sex with a jackass like you!"_

Do what? She's not real, jeez, some people take everything so damn serious. At about that time, a foot was shoved through his TV screen. He stared at it a second. A grunt was heard, and then a leg pushed itself through. "Damn televisions get smaller every...oof!" another foot and leg. "fucking...year!" A teenage girl with glossy blonde curls pulled herself _through the television_ and _into_ _his room_.

Pierce just stood there. Well, mistaken, he wasn't Pierce _yet_, he was Jonathan. He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and stared. Was a girl really in his room? Well, that's not like, surprising or anything, he's had plenty of...well, it's just that she _came out of his TV_. He vaguely wondered if the same thing would've happened had Girls Gone Wild been on instead of a rerun of Teen Titans, a TV show he randomly saw one day and liked, surprisingly enough.

"Nah..." she stared at him this time. Oh boy, might want to stop thinking out loud. She had just about said something, but she forgot when he spoke in the gravely voice girls (for some reason) love. When she remembered, an indignant look flew across her face and she practically shouted at him. "You sick asshole! How the hell could you write such trash when you don't even know her!"

"Umm...Caroline, I'm guessing?...How did you-"

"You're bloody well sure I'm Caroline! Do you know what has to happen now? You," She got a foot away from him, eyes flashing, and finger poking his chest. '_Ow, it kinda hurt..._' "caused a meeting of all the Supremes, which is a pretty big thing! Well," she stopped poking him, thank God. She had really pointy fingernails. "okay, it wasn't just you, it was a bunch of you good-for-nothing lemon writers who abuse the characters! Do you know what they decided? To make a whole fucking class dedicated to actually teaching you how to write those things! Oh, that foul little...nevermind." She composed herself, then put a forced smile on. And that's when she shoved a paper in his face, then said it. The words that would probably change his life forever, "_You_ are coming with _me_ to OFATT."

TTTTTTTTTTT

Okay now, review and tell me how the new version is! I understand that I left a lot of explaining out, like what OFATT actually is, but that's in the next chapter, where we have two new people coming in! YAY!

And remember to enroll! The enrollment form is in Chapter One, titled "Enrollment/Apology."


	3. Some Things Never Change

Title: Some Things Never Change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything "Official Fanfiction

Academy/University" It's all Camilla Sandman's idea-go read her stuff! And thank her for letting me do this! Thanks, Camilla! I don't own anything Teen Titans. But if I did I promise that RaeBB and StarRob and CyBee would be evident! GO ME!

Alright, guys. I guess PM's are cool if you wanna apply...but unlike last time I have a limit on enrolli's. So far I have seven, but I'm limiting it to twenty. If I need more I'll ask for it, okay? For those of you who haven't enrolled yet, that means you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Er..." Jonathan (Peirce) said, reeling a little. "Um...what just happened?"

Caroline, still indignantly pressing the papers into his face sighed. "Alright then..." she started, looking for a place to sit. She chose his computer desk chair. Peirce slowly backed away to his bed, sitting on the edge and close to the door. Oh, boy, if his mom walked in...good thing she was at work still.

"OFATT. No, I'll start with me...no, that's starting with OFATT...Erm..." Pierce was looking her over and she started to sweat a little. Those brilliant green eyes...Ugh! What was she thinking! Bugger the lemon-writers! She started again, confidently this time.

"OFATT stands for the Official Fanfiction Academy of Teen Titans. I am Caroline. I work there as a secretary and head Grounds Keeper. I do everything; really, those are just my official titles. OFATT was founded with the hopes that Teen Titans fanfic writers would learn to become better in understanding the characters. This way you don't get many flames, and we, the staff, may have all the sadistic fun we want with you." She smirked. "If you don't enroll, your fanfiction account will be deleted, and your mind erased of anything remotely related to Teen Titans. If you come in contact with said Teen Titans paraphernalia and such, it will seem dull to you. Same goes for if you fail. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Peirce just sat there, a blank expression on his face, until a question popped up.

"But how did you-"

"Come out of the TV? That's for me to know, and you to never find out. Do I make myself clear? Here are the enrollment forms. Fill them out carefully and follow the instructions, otherwise disaster will strike. And though that may appeal to you now, it won't when Slade and Trigon have a hand at you. Quite a devastating team, you know." She handed him the sheaf of papers. "Everything you need to know is in there, and I wouldn't skip it and I would fill everything out if I were you. The motto is, after all, 'Learn through Pain.'"

After an hour or so of painstakingly reading and writing and re-writing, Peirce was done. As he handed the papers back to Caroline (who had busied herself playing Snood the entire time) he asked, "How am I going to suddenly leave for two weeks? My ma's definitely going to notice..."

She scrutinized his genuinely concerned face, then answered. "Alternate Universe. Different time. Two weeks there can be five minutes here, sort of like Narnia, if you've ever read those books."

"Required in fourth grade." He nodded, suddenly getting a little excited. "When do I leave?"

Caroline had already gone in front of the TV again. She glanced over her shoulder and coldly told him to pack his bags, he was leaving right now. Peirce thought about her a bit while he stuffed his toothbrush in his duffle. She was very temperamental, literally. One minute she was warm and fuzzy, the next cold and biting.

"_She must not get laid a lot_."

"Excuse me!" Peirce jumped. Caroline stood in the doorway of his bathroom, fuming. Oh shit...he must've said that out loud...

After a minute of a red-faced, lethal-staring Caroline, she calmed down a bit. "Get back in your room, you aren't the only enrolli I have to fetch."

Peirce quickly complied.

Caroline already had a leg in the TV, bouncing blonde curls swinging as she tried to navigate her next leg in. Peirce checked her out for a minute, then decide to interrupt.

"We have a bigger TV in the living room, you know."

She glanced at him, then continued to push herself in the TV. "Too risky, someone might see through a window or walk through the door or something."

"The blinds are down, I'm the only one here, and the doors locked. I'd hear it if it were unlocked, so I could pull you out and...well, we'll improvise the rest." He already grabbed his bags and was heading out the doorway when Caroline pulled her leg out and followed, clutching the papers to her chest.

"Oh, thank Azar!" she exclaimed joyously as she gazed at the 42'' by 36'' screen.

"Azar?" Peirce looked at her strangely.

"Oh, yes, I've been hanging with Raven a bit too much..."

"Raven? You mean they're actually there? In human form? Well, I mean, real? Like you and me real?" He enthusiastically asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you dimwit, of course they're real. They'll be teaching most of the classes. You'll probably end up getting an autograph or something."

Halfway into the TV, just about to swing in fully, Peirce got an idea. He grinned, then pulled Caroline completely out and started to kiss her passionately, pressing her into a nearby wall. After a good second or two of utter shock, then delight, Caroline pulled back and slapped him hard.

"You complete jack-ass!" She screamed, face practically bursting into flames. After reeling for a second, Peirce sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry, I thought I heard the lock turn. I'd rather get caught in that position than halfway sticking out of a TV, you know." Caroline stared at him a moment, as if questioning if she should slap him again, then stalked to the TV and swung herself through. Still grinning, Peirce followed.


	4. It's Just An AN

OKAY…

So this isn't exactly a chapter, more like a very important authors note that EVERYONE should read VERY carefully.

**1.**

I **will** be updating this story.

**2.**

It turns out if you don't check your email on a certain account for over a year (or two), it erases any and all mail.

So if you want to be a part of this and enroll, you'll have to RESEND the filled-out form. This doesn't have to be the same one you sent before ('cause I pretty much can't remember any of the old ones.)

Refer to the first chapter of this story to copy and paste the enrollment form and email it to me.

I do appologize and completely understand if you do not want to bother with it.

**3.**

**READ THE ENROLLMENT FORM CAREFULLY. As in, EVERY word.**

I will say this AGAIN.

**DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, SEND AN ENROLLMENT FORM THROUGH A REVIEW.**

**4.**

Give me a week or two, and I'll have the next chapter beta'd and ready for your reading pleasure!

IE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!

Thanks for your time, and sorry for all the disappointment and setbacks.


End file.
